


Моменты

by Ayliten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: Удивительно, что можно любить в человеке то же самое, за что много лет его не выносил.





	Моменты

**Author's Note:**

> Написано к дню рождения Ушиджимы Вакатоши

— Готов поспорить на что угодно, — говорит Ойкава, глядя на тарелку, стоящую перед Ушивакой, — что всего этого нет в диете, составленной твоими тренерами. Совершенно точно.

— Конечно, нет, — соглашается Ушивака и решительно берет ложку. — Но иногда можно.

От одного вида бисквита, утопающего в мороженом и щедро политого шоколадом с разными сиропами, у Ойкавы ноют зубы и хочется пить. Ушивака же ест эту приторную жуть неторопливо, явно растягивая удовольствие и даже не запивая. Впрочем, в кружке у него все равно какао, такое же приторное, как и десерт.

Ойкава делает крупный глоток чая, смывая с языка фантомную сладость.

Солнце за окном бликует и рассыпает отсветы по стеклу и металлу зданий, раскаляет воздух и выжаривает асфальт, но в кафе прохладно и тихо, только играет негромкая переливчатая музыка да звенят столовые приборы.

Ойкаве лениво и хорошо. Подперев кулаком подбородок, он наблюдает за Ушивакой, под столом то и дело касаясь его колена своим и чувствуя каждый раз легкий толчок в ответ. Ловит легкую улыбку и улыбается сам. И думает, что покажи ему кто эту идиллическую картину всего лет пять назад, он бы презрительно расхохотался шутнику в лицо.

Да что там лет пять — всего прошлым летом, на сборах перед самым началом Чемпионата Азии, они разругались в первый же вечер, по дороге из аэропорта на спортивную базу, и препирались до самой тренировки. Ойкава, взвинченный и раздраженный, успел даже мимолетно пожалеть, что они с Ушивакой оказались в одном составе, и прикинуть, что делать, если сыграться так и не выйдет.

Но потом была площадка, и тренировочный матч, и десять из десяти пробитых пасов — даже самый первый, очень эффектный, но невозможно-сложный, который Ойкава дал просто из вредности и мелкого, мстительного желания выплеснуть накопившееся раздражение. В матче против сборной Китая он повторил этот пас — но уже затем, чтобы показать всем, кто на самом деле хозяева этой площадки.

— Осторожно, Ушивака-чан, — с ухмылкой говорит Ойкава. — Не перебарщивай со сладким, а то отяжелеешь и не будешь успевать за моими пасами.

— Я всегда принимаю твои пасы, — Ушивака говорит так спокойно и серьезно, что Ойкаву подмывает над ним подшутить, но все шуточки, идущие на язык, слишком дурацкие.

Не хочется портить момент, пусть даже это всего лишь ленивый летний вечер в кондитерской, расслабиться и так удается нечасто.

Ойкава откидывается на мягкую спинку дивана, крутит в руках чашку с чаем.

Волосы Ушиваки в закатных лучах, ложащихся на макушку, кажутся рыжеватыми. Теплый золотистый свет бликует в темных глазах, смягчая прямой бескомпромиссный взгляд.

Ойкава любуется чистыми линиями его скул, шеи, выглядывающих из выреза футболки ключиц. Ушиваку сложно назвать красивым или даже харизматичным, с этим его вечным суровым выражением лица, отталкивающей немногословностью, спокойным и уверенным знанием о своей силе, которое поначалу очень легко принять за высокомерие. Ойкава прекрасно понимает тех, кого Ушивака бесит. Но теперь он понимает и других — друзей Ушиваки, его бывшую и нынешнюю команды.

Удивительно, что можно любить в человеке то же самое, за что много лет его не выносил.

Когда они наконец-то расплачиваются и выходят из кафе, уже начинает темнеть. Город тонет во влажном жаре, шуме машин и стрекоте цикад, доносящемся из каждого куста. Сполохи вывесок красят ночь в многоцветье; запах цветов, высаженных в аккуратные клумбы по всему кварталу, щекочет ноздри.

Стоит, наверное, ехать домой, у Ойкавы занятия с самого утра, а до его университета отсюда добираться с двумя пересадками, но на вопрос Ушиваки: «Останешься?» — он только кивает. И добавляет, кивая на волейбольную площадку, где разминается местная дворовая команда:

— Так что там ты говорил насчет пасов?

Они играют вполсилы, но все равно побеждают в два на четыре. Это, конечно, далеко не Чемпионат Азии и даже не межуниверситетские игры, однако с площадки Ойкава уходит довольный.

— Мы крутые, да? — смеется он, стоя в лифте.

— Это всего лишь любители, — охлаждает его ликование Ушивака. Но потом тоже, не сдержавшись, с довольным видом соглашается: — Было весело. 

Уже сильно позже, когда они лежат в кровати, приходя в себя после секса, Ушивака утыкается носом Ойкаве между лопаток и выдыхает:

— Я скучал.

— М? — Ойкава запрокидывает назад голову. Они виделись и вчера, и позавчера. Мельком, правда, но все же.

— Быть на одной стороне сетки, — поясняет Ушивака, водя губами по спине.

Ойкава перехватывает его руку, расслабленно лежащую на бедре, подносит к лицу. Собственная ладонь еще хранит ощущение шероховатой поверхности мяча, кожу покалывает, в крови гуляет не до конца улегшийся азарт. Образ Ушиваки, взмывающего в прыжке, горит на внутренней стороне век, стоит закрыть глаза.

— Да, — наконец говорит Ойкава негромко. Медленно, по одному, целует твердые подушечки пальцев. — Иногда можно.


End file.
